Dose this mean you love me?
by Eternalukyou
Summary: A sweet little fic about Daisuke showing Ken, just what it feels like to love. This story is diticated my Chen, my Kendo Tenshi, the one that makes my heart smile ^_^ I love you Chen~


Dose this mean you love me?  
By: Eternal_Ukyou  
  
Warning: DavisxKen (DaisukexKaizer)!! Mush! Yaoi! Very little, if any real plot!  
Digimon, not mine. If they where I'd be filthy rich and not writing crappy, pointless fan fics.   
  
  
Ken laid back and listened to the rain pelt down onto his window. The apartment was so quite. Absolutely silent, aside from the sound of the driving rain. He laid there, in the dwindling after noon light, hands behind his head, and Wormmon curled up at his side sleeping away the afternoon. Ken sighed, almost wistfully. And thought of one thing. Davis. He rolled over onto his stomach and thought of the days events, played them through his head like a movie.  
  
"Ken!" Davis yelled as he knocked on the door. "Hey Ken it's me Davis! Open up!"  
"I'm coming, hold on." Ken had pulled open the door, and after a moment hesitation let the rain soaked Davis in.   
"Hey! What's up?" Davis smiled, as he sat untying his shoes.  
"Nothing. What-what did you come here for?"  
"Isn't that what friends do Ken? Hang out?" Davis smiled up at the taller boy, sheepishly.  
"F-friends...?"  
"Ya Ken, ya know. Like you and me. oh! I almost forgot here!" He held up a small white box to Ken. "My mom made them for you, I hope you like brownies."  
"I do actually... I've never gotten a gift from a... friend before." A bit of color flooded Ken's pale cheeks.  
"Don't mention it. If I didn't give them to you, I would have had to eat them all, and man... my mom made a ton. I think my sister took some to Matt too." He jumped up to his feet, grinning widely at Ken's response to the whole situation. "Hey, didn't you say you got a awesome new video game yesterday?"  
"Ah... yea..." Ken stuttered. He never knew what to do or say at times like these.  
"Why don't you show it to me and we can eat those brownies. Hey where's your kitchen? I'll go get some milk while you boot it up."  
"A-alright Davis."  
"Davis!" Wormmon added crawling up. "Can you get me some to?"  
"Sure! Two cups of milk and a saucer of it for Wormmon, No problem."   
"Kitchens at the end of the hall Davis." Ken instructed.  
"Alright! I'll be right there." Davis went off to find the kitchen and Ken and Wormmon went into Ken's room.  
"I'm glad Davis came over, it was getting pretty boring." Wormmon smiled, as much he could at least.  
"I... I think I am too." It didn't take long for Davis to come back, nor did it take long for him to get Ken deeply submerged in the game. And before either of them knew it they where waist deep in an almost normal teenage boy conversation.  
"So, who do you hang out with at school? I mean you say you have no friends. But that's pretty impossible."  
"I don't hang out with anyone."  
"Alright, let me put it a different way. At Lunch, who do you sit with?" Davis sat back, leaning on his hand staring at Ken's high shelves full of thick books.  
"Chi'za, Aya, and Fusa. We've all the same Advance Calculus class, and they all sit behind me." Ken turned his chair around and faced Davis.  
"So, wouldn't that make them your friends?"  
"No, not really. I'm just sort of there, they just talk about boys and fashion and stuff. They all assume I like boys as much as they do so..." He broke his gaze with Davis.  
"Why would any one think that Ken? You seem like a fairly normal guy to me, well except for be the formal ruler of the Digiworld and all."  
"One day someone just assumed that I was... gay, and that was that. I guess I can admit I a bit weak willed so I didn't bother to fight it."  
"Oh, just ignore em' Ken. Who cares what they think. If their not you friends, don't bother with them. I'm your friend and I don't care even if you are or you aren't." Davis sat up fully now, brushing the brownie crumbs from his T-shirt. "But I mean... why guys wouldn't go for you... you are... "  
"Attractive, cute, good-looking? Yea I've heard them all." Ken sighed.  
"Well their right! You are! I mean I don't usually go for pretty boys but I mean, theirs a first time for everything, ne?" he laughed, not realizing how Ken had just taken that.  
"You don't mean... you like me?" Ken leaned forward, a bit more intent on what Davis' reply would be.  
"Course I do!" He was still laughing, totally oblivious to how Ken had taken that statement. His laughter stopped abruptly when he opened his eyes and saw Ken. Color flooded Ken's cheeks, and he sat there wide eyes at Davis. "What?" Davis looked behind him. "Did Birdramon just go flying by or something?"  
"You- you mean what you just said, right Davis?"  
"That Birdramon just went flying by?"  
"No... you just said you like me?"  
"Yea." Davis thought about it a moment, then it hit him. "Oh! I didn't mean it like THAT!" He smacked himself in the forehead. "Sorry Ken."  
"No, it's alright... I was... joking."  
"Wow? You joking? That's a big step! Good job Ken!" Davis smiled as he watched Ken get up and take the empty glasses.   
"I'm going to take these back to the kitchen, I'll be right back." Ken smirked a tiny bit and headed, gracefully to the kitchen, leaving Davis alone. Why was Ken looking at me like that... asking if I... liked him? Sure, he's an attractive guy and all- AH! No! Attractive and guy don't go in the same sentence! But... He looks so lonely...- stop that Davis! Stop it! you like Hikari remember? But... Ken... It would be so good for him- since when do I care about his feelings? - Since always! Now I'm going to wait for him to come back and I'M going to do it!now or never 


End file.
